For My Valentine
by Anna Jaganshi
Summary: Hiei has had a secret admirer for a few years now, and finally, he decides it's about time to figure out who it is... AU, Shonen-ai. Valentine's Day Fic, obviously. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

… _Shush, Wynn._

**What the Hell, you damn procrastinator! WORK. ON. YOUR. OTHER. STORIES!**

_THEN. AS. MY. MUSE. GIVE. ME. FUCKING. IDEAS! Geez, I give you a spot on my profile and this is the thanks I get…_

**YEAH… well… you suck!**

… _Yeah, anyway… a special Valentine's Day fic! ;D Even though I started writing this… oh, last year. For V-Day. I'm a little slow. Sue me (not really, please don't)._

_Updates for this story may take some time, so please bear with me. Microsoft Word is being a little shit… _**HAPPY V-DAY!!**

**Disclaimer**: To Hell with that, you know the answer.

**Claimer:** At the moment… nothing but the plot, but I might add something/someone of mine into the story. (I really want to put Anei in here somewhere…)

I was going to make this a White Day thing, but I decided against it. So… they're not in Japan…? Or something. Whatever. Read, review, and all that jazz. Enjoy for what it's worth! Oh, and I'm also basing this off of **my school system**. It's easier, obviously (it IS my school…).

For My Valentine

**- 4 Years Prior -**

Not for the first time, Hiei thanked every God he could remember learning about from Social Studies that the school year was more than half over. He could not, however, thank them for the day that had come.

Valentine's Day. How he loathed it.

Pink, red, hearts, _mushy feelings_. Almost everything he hated came to the light today, and he wished it were over. He never got anything, anyway. Except from his sister, of course (and sometimes a gag gift from his 'friends'), and he to her.

Coming to middle school as one of the 'little guys' had never sat well with him, either, and so another good thing came of it being almost over. The year, anyway. And when he thought 'little guys', it had a double meaning to it.

Hiei was by no means tall, since he was only in sixth grade, but for his age, he was even shorter. It didn't help that one of the people that followed him around was twice his size and then another boy also being taller (but only by about a head, to which he was somewhat thankful).

But, otherwise, life was good.

He couldn't help but think it was somewhat boring, though. Somewhat… lonely.

"Hiya, Hiei! Happy V-Day and stuff!" Yusuke yelled (the only head taller one), running up to him, with Kuwabara (the overly tall one) hot on his heels. The short twelve year-old sighed quietly, continuing to walk to his locker.

"Hey, hey, guess what?" Yusuke said with happiness in his loud voice. "I FINALLY got a Valentine! And it's NOT from your sister! How do you like that? Huh?"

"What's your point?"

"What?" This seemed to surprise him. Apparently, he had been expecting a different reaction. Like jealousy, or something. "Come on, you should at least be happy for me!"

"Oh, I am. Can't you tell?" he retorted sarcastically. Yusuke looked at his face and saw the bored sarcasm there. He hit him on the shoulder.

"You're such an ass—"

Kuwabara gasped. "Urameshi! You ain't s'posed to swear in school!"

This lead to a 'walking argument' between the two—which happened often—and Hiei rolled his eyes. He felt overly mature around the two of them.

He reached his locker with the two still behind him, turning the combination. _This is getting old already, and I still have years of it left._ When the door popped open, he stared at the inside of it.

Yusuke noticed first, slapping the side of Kuwabara's head to shut him up. "Look in 'is locker, idiot." He did.

_To My Dearest, Hiei,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_It is finally Valentine's Day,_

_And I can't seem to stop thinking of you._

_-Love, 'Yoko'_

With the short, neatly hand-written note with a name he'd never heard of attached was a small package. Hiei slowly picked it up and peaked under the lid. If the situation weren't such a freaking shock, Yusuke and Kuwabara would have laughed. They both leaned over Hiei's shoulders and peaked with him.

Inside was a chocolate cake with red, frosting roses along the edge. The cake was in the shape of a heart. There was also a small bouquet of roses sitting next to where the box had been. Mouths began watering at the sweet smell of the cake; the boys stared in awe at the gifts.

Yusuke spoke first, "So… who d'ya think it's from? 'Yoko' must be some kinda nickname or something. Any ideas, Hiei?"

The smaller boy shook his head slowly, still gaping. He knew that none of the girls could _possibly_ have given this to him. The very first day of school, multiple hordes of the female sex had come up to him, proclaiming their love to him with gushy looks on their faces. He had made it quite clear what he thought of all _that_. No one bothered him as much then, and then when some new pretty boy came to the school half-way through second quarter, it had all stopped immediately. Hiei had almost never been happier. He'd possibly seen the new-boy every now and then, but had never really given it much thought then. He _had_ thought about saying something like 'God bless you, thank you, gift from the Gods!', but he wasn't the type.

So… who could have given it to him…?

**- Next year -**

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, now thirteen year-old Hiei walked out of his Science class, late out as usual. He _knew_ the teacher in there hated him, it was painfully obvious! At least it was fourth period, so that wasn't so bad.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and his sister, Yukina, were waiting across the hall for him, as was usual as well.

"So, the old grouch got you again, huh? What'd you do this time?" Yusuke asked, nudging his small friend in the ribs as they walked to their lockers. Luckily (or not, depending on who was being asked), they had all received lockers close to each other, since they were all in the same Home Room. Hiei didn't mind Yukina, but the other nimrods…

"Sleepin'," Hiei answered through a small yawn. Lately he'd been having weird dreams, mainly being brought forth by the date of today. This was not good, as it kept him up at night. It didn't help that he was probably going through puberty. He'd been measuring himself every morning. (Much to his chagrin, Yusuke was getting slightly taller, and according to him, 'bigger', if you knew what he meant.)

"Are you sure you're alright, Brother? You look kind of homely today," Yukina asked gently. Realizing what she'd just uttered, she covered her mouth with wide eyes. "I mean, uhm… oh, I'm sorry, I—"

"Don't apologize," he said, waving it off. He had to agree with her, though.

"Oh, yeah, Kuwabara, remember what we were gonna ask Short-Stack today?" Yusuke said suddenly, slapping Kuwabara's shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh, yeah!" The two boys, who had been in front of the twins, turned around and smirked at Hiei. He felt uneasy all of a sudden.

"What about your lover from laaaast year, Hiiiieeeiii?" Hiei growled, a light dusting of pink covering his cheeks. He commenced to chasing the two to their lockers now, ranting at them on the way.

No, he hadn't forgotten about the gift from last year. That was part of the reason he was having the dreams. That was kind-of disturbing.

And, for some odd reason, he'd been seeing the 'once new student' a lot more lately. The pretty boy also had a class with him this year. They sat on opposite sides of the room, though, and the teacher in there never changed the seating arrangement. He still didn't talk to him, but, the taller boy always looked away from him quickly when he felt his stare on him. _He's been looking at me a lot lately… why?_ Hiei had wondered. He'd never mentioned it to anyone, not even Yukina or his aunt, Rui, and he planned on keeping it that way.

When he was done running after the morons (or, more accurately put, stopped by a teacher yelling at them to stop running and shouting in the halls, since it was 'bad enough when school was _in_ session') Hiei walked up to his new locker for the seventh grade. He gulped slightly. He could feel the other three standing behind him expectantly. Sighing, he lifted a slightly trembling hand to the combination lock. _Here goes nothing…_

Swish, swish-swish, swish-swish-swish, _clack_. A small screech echoed in the empty hall as the door was carefully opened. Hiei felt ridiculous, like he was in a horror movie or something. It was his _locker_, for pity's sake!

The door open, the four teens looked inside.

And their mouths dropped open.

Another bouquet of roses was sitting next to another small box, with another note sitting atop it. Hiei's name was scrawled nicely on the envelope. Just like last year.

Feeling faint, Hiei reached his hand forward (with a light push from Yukina) and grabbed the note, trying to tear it open as gently as possible.

_To Hiei, with all my Love,_

_I have been graciously lucky to see more of you this year, and I hope for even more of that in years to come._

_I leave my heart with you, please take care of it._

_I hope to have yours with me as well._

_Love, 'Yoko'_

Once more, the note was signed by 'Yoko'. Hiei knew it was from the same person for a few reasons. One being the note (obviously, unless someone had found out and was pulling a prank); two being the roses; third, what was again inside the box: a chocolate, heart-shaped cake with romance red roses made of frosting decorating the border (which, last year, was greatly enjoyed, and Hiei was greatly pressured into sharing it (even though he didn't); Yusuke and Kuwabara figured (more like assumed) they had every right to taste it).

Yukina was the first to break the deafening silence. "Oh… that's so sweet…" she cooed softly. They had all read the note, and even Hiei was genuinely touched by the words it displayed before his vision.

"You…" Yusuke coughed quietly, "You better not let Keiko see that note, Hiei. She'll be expecting the same stuff from me." This statement answered the question of who had given Yusuke a valentine last year. A book-smart girl that was ready to keep Yusuke in line, Keiko was not to be messed with. Yusuke learned this fast, but he still went for her skirt and backside to spite her.

Hiei just let out a choked noise in response. Yukina looked at him worriedly, but he didn't notice. No, no, not again…

Further down the hall, where the quartet couldn't see (or wouldn't even look at, at the moment, for that matter), a small smile broke out on a heart-shaped face. Another, leaner face was above the first, looking as if it were fighting snickers. The faces disappeared around the corner, a small, quick flash of red following their direction of flight.

_I think this is working out nicely,_ the shorter of the two spies thought happily.

**- Two Years Later -**

_Thank God_, fifteen year-old Hiei thought with relief after hearing the bell sing its chime for the end of the day. It had been a long day, filled with tests and, though this he didn't mind as much, the mile run in his gym class. He loved running (in fact, he was a track star so far, and had been in 8th grade, too), but after all of the tests that day, all he had wanted was sleep. Now he was almost free. _Stupid Algebra homework…_

Hurrying out of his seat, and being the first one out of the room, Hiei rushed to his locker. It was all the way upstairs, and on the other side of the school (he would curse himself for that later, since he was the one who got to pick which locker he got), so he had a bit of a jaunt before he actually _could_ leave.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing to my _locker_?!" Hiei bellowed, still running forward, but now picking up speed. Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing in front of his locker, doing what looked like picking the lock. In High School, instead of combination locks, you got to keep a key for the whole four years (or more) that you were there. And so, this made it easier to pick the lock. "Get the Hell _away_!"

"We just wanted to see if your secret admirer left you something again!" Yusuke defended them, wearing a somewhat mock-hurt look on his face. "How dare you insinuate that we would break into it?" Yusuke had learned some big words over the last couple years.

"I didn't say you were breaking into it, but now that you admitted it…" Hiei's glare was like a thousand knives waiting to bury themselves into the two boys' hearts. "Now back off."

"But, Hiei… we were just curious." Hiei blanched. Even his _sister_ had been…? He sighed, the sound being covered from the loud chatter in the hall from the other students now filing out of classrooms. It was to be expected, he supposed.

Hiei had been hoping, that, after three years of 'Yoko' leaving him gifts, and then his transferring to the city High School, Hiei wouldn't get anything else from him. He hadn't checked yet, and he wouldn't know until he did.

_Why do we have to have Valentine's Day…?_ Hiei thought mournfully, wanting to kick his locker and jam it shut. _Get a hold of yourself. You haven't even opened it yet_, Hiei berated himself, sighing again.

_All right. If there _is_ something in it, I'm going to dedicate myself to figuring out who it is, no matter what. I need to stop this crap_. With that promise made, Hiei cleared his face of all emotion, stuck the key into the hole and turned it, and yanked the door open.

On the top shelf of his locker, he saw the edge of a box he knew all to well, and on the bottom of the locker, a bouquet of roses. He didn't even bother grabbing either, or looking at the note he knew would be on top of the box. Shutting the door, Hiei turned away from the locker and began walking down the hall, ignoring the calls of his name behind him.

"It's time I find out who this 'Yoko' is."

**The End**

**NOT!!!**

**To Be Continued…**

_The End, HA! Not likely. I have so much trouble writing short stories._

_Anyway, this is going to be a __**two or three parter**__ (I'm still writing it at the moment, so I'm not sure). ;D Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for more!_


	2. Note on Delay

Okay, I should have put this in a note in the previous chapter, but I completely spaced it off and I didn▓t want to risk losing the whole story.

I am terribly sorry for the delay in the chapter showing up. For starters, I actually am still in the process of writing it. Why not finish it, you ask? Well, that leads to delay number two.

A virus is a real shitty thing, my friends. Especially when you▓re a fanfiction author and it attacks your Microsoft Word.

I am sending my computer to the tech guys, but I don▓t know when I will get it back. Until then, I have to wait for blessed trips to the library.

This story shall not die, it will just be long in the waiting for an update.

Again, my sincerest apologies.

(And as an aside, I really hate typing in Notepad┘ never again. EVER.) 


End file.
